


Ene Mene Mu

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-16
Updated: 2001-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike stand in einer dunklen Ecke des Bronze und begutachtete das Nahrungsangebot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ene Mene Mu

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlichen Dank an Katja für die viele Hilfe und Arbeit an dieser Story. Ohne Dich wäre sie sicher nicht so gut geworden!  
> Mein Dank geht auch an A.J. und Chris, ohne die ich diese Story wohl nie geschrieben hätte!
> 
> Zuerst veröffentlicht in dem Buffy "/" fanzine "Sunnymoons" (August 2001/März 2002) von "Sternjäger Enterprises".

Spike stand in einer dunklen Ecke des _Bronze_ und begutachtete das Nahrungsangebot, das sich auf der Tanzfläche zu den neumodischen Techno-Rhythmen bewegte. Wieder einmal hatte er die Qual der Wahl. Was sollte es denn diese Nacht sein? Zur Abwechslung wieder einmal einen Rothaarigen? Oder doch lieber was Blondes? Vielleicht jemanden mit der süßen Blutgruppe A oder doch eher das würzige AB?

Fragen über Fragen, und je mehr er darüber nachgrübelte, desto mehr Hunger bekam er. Trotzdem, je weiter das Technologiezeitalter fortschritt, desto wichtiger wurde es, die richtige Wahl zu treffen. Er wollte nicht noch einmal diese unleidige Episode wiederholen, als er sich in einen kranken Menschen verbissen hatte. Krankheiten konnten ihm zwar nichts antun, aber infiziertes Blut hatte auf Vampire dieselbe Wirkung, wie saure Milch auf Menschen. Es war einfach ungenießbar, und nach diesem dummen Missgriff war ihm noch Tage später übel gewesen.

Ja, die Wahl war nicht einfach. Auch gab es einen Unterschied zwischen jungen, zarten Teenagern und den älteren und reiferen Jahrgängen. Beides hatte seine Vorteile (das prickelnde und Energie spendende Blut der jungen Generation oder der edle Geschmack eines älteren Jahrgangs?), dennoch wusste er nicht so recht, worauf er diese Nacht Lust hatte.

Und gerade hier in Sunnydale war es nicht nur wichtig, die richtige Wahl zu treffen, sondern es auch noch so unauffällig wie möglich zu tun. Denn obwohl der Höllenschlund auf viele seiner Artgenossen eine unheimliche Anziehungskraft ausübte, und man deshalb eigentlich daraus hätte schließen müssen, dass Vampire allein wegen ihrer großen Anzahl hier in der Gegend das Sagen hatten - gab es doch diesen relativ großen Störfaktor, der sich _Jägerin_ schimpfte.

Schon viele Geschöpfe der Nacht, wie Vampire, Dämonen oder Werwölfe hatten den Kürzeren ziehen müssen, als sie auf Buffy Summers trafen. Obwohl Spike schon zwei andere Jägerinnen in seinem langen Leben beseitigen hatte können, entpuppte sich diese junge Lady als äußerst hartnäckig. Und mittlerweile hatte er seinen ursprünglichen Plan, Buffy ins Nirvana für Jägerinnen zu befördern, erst einmal aufgegeben. Nicht nur, weil sich seine bisherigen Attacken als erfolglos herausgestellt hatten und er es Leid war, eine Niederlage nach der anderen einstecken zu müssen, sondern auch, weil sie sich genau deshalb seinen Respekt verdient hatte. Nicht, dass er ihr das jemals auf die Nase binden würde. Das würde seinen sowieso schon angekratzten Ruf nur noch mehr schädigen.

Spike schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken von Buffy wieder auf die Nahrungssuche zu lenken. Es war einfach nicht gut für ihn, länger als fünf Minuten über die Jägerin nachzudenken. Das endete nur jedes Mal damit, dass er in Selbstmitleid versank. Und Selbstmitleid war für einen Meistervampir mehr als unangebracht.

Stattdessen ließ er also seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge in der Disco streifen. Es gab hier ja einige vielversprechende Leckerbissen zu finden, aber er hatte noch immer Entscheidungsschwierigkeiten.

Hinzu kam, dass er einige andere Vampire entdeckt hatte, die sich offensichtlich auch auf der Jagd befanden. Die Entscheidung drängte also, wenn er nicht zusehen wollte, wie ihm jemand das Essen vom Teller stahl.

Seine Augen zu schließen und mit dem Zeigefinger in die Menge deuten, wäre eine Möglichkeit eine Wahl zu treffen, aber die Möglichkeit ein minderwertiges Opfer auszuwählen, um so größer. Er konnte es aber auch mit einem Abzählreim bei den in die nähere Auswahl kommenden Opfern versuchen. Idiotisch würde er sich wohl bei beiden Methoden fühlen, aber es war immer noch besser, als hier stundenlang zu grübeln, wer nun sein nächster Mitternachtsimbiss werden könnte. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge gleiten und zählte in Gedanken mit. _Ene mene mu - und raus bist du._ Und schon war einer der sechs potentiellen Kandidaten von der Menükarte gestrichen. _Ene meine mu und …_

Spike konnte er sich ein Schaudern nicht verkneifen, als er ein allzu bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge entdeckte.

Sie hatten vor ewigen Zeiten eine sehr interessante Beziehung geführt, voller Leidenschaft und Bösartigkeit, aber mittlerweile war aus dem einst dämonischen Vampir ein äußerst handzahmer Angel geworden. Und dass der Mann, mit dem er einst Tod und Schrecken über ganz Europa gebracht hatte, sich jetzt auch noch auf die Seite der Jägerin gestellt hatte, war mehr als verabscheuungswürdig.

Aber das war nicht das einzige, das Spike den Magen umdrehte - auch konnte er sich nicht wirklich mit der Ernährung seines “Erzeugers” abfinden. Grundsätzlich hatte er ja nichts gegen den Genuss von Tierblut einzuwenden. Ab und zu hatte auch er schon mal in eine fette Ratte gebissen, wenn nichts anderes in Reichweite gewesen war, aber das regelmäßig zu machen, wäre ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Noch dazu ein totes Tier! Kaltes Blut ... wie ekelhaft!

Oh Mann, was für eine Nacht! Eigentlich wollte er sich ja nur wie jeder normale Vampir ein schmackhaftes Essen gönnen. Nun aber spukten nicht nur Gedanken an Buffy, sondern auch noch Gedanken an Angel in seinem Kopf herum. Konnte es denn noch schlimmer kommen? Vielleicht hätte er sich doch einen anderen Ort für die Jagd aussuchen sollen.

Kurzerhand entschloss er sich, das _Bronze_ zu verlassen und an einem anderen Ort sein Glück zu versuchen. Lautlos bewegte sich Spike in Richtung Ausgang. Nicht, dass jemand seinen Rückzug gehört hätte - bei der lauten Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte. Man konnte viel Gutes und Schlechtes über diese Zeit sagen, aber die Menschen wussten wenigstens, wie man sich amüsierte.

Sekunden später stand er draußen vor der In-Diskothek und grübelte darüber nach, wo er heute Nacht noch einen saftigen Menschen erlegen konnte. Soweit er wusste, gab es in der Stadthalle ein klassisches Konzert, vielleicht sollte er es dort einmal versuchen. Es war schon eine Weile her, seit er das letzte Mal ein reiches, geiziges Ehepaar zum Mitternachtsimbiss genossen hatte. War eigentlich gar keine üble Idee, dies wieder einmal zu versuchen.

Er war gerade dabei, sich in die Richtung der Konzerthalle zu bewegen, als er den jungen Mann auf der anderen Straßenseite bemerkte. Der Teenager war allein und offensichtlich auf dem Weg ins _Bronze,_ und sein Blut roch so süß und schmackhaft. Und entgegen aller Vernunft - schließlich handelte es sich um einen von Buffys Freunden - näherte er sich mit einem _Ene mene mu - und dran bist du_ seinem Opfer.

“Hi, Xander, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.” Spike hätte schwören können, dass der Teenager vor Schreck ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe gehüpft war. Es tat so gut, gefürchtet zu werden.

“Ähm ... oh ... hi, Spike.” stotterte der Junge, was noch mehr zu seiner Zufriedenheit beitrug. Weniger schön war allerdings die Tatsache, dass Xander offensichtlich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizuschlängeln.

“Was denn, keine Zeit für einen alten Bekannten? Das sind wahrlich keine guten Sitten, was würden denn deine Eltern dazu sagen? Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen mal einen Besuch abstatten?” Er verlieh seiner Stimme einen Hauch von Aggressivität.

“Ähm ... eigentlich ... ähm ... wollte ich mich ja mit Buffy, du weißt schon, Buffy die **Vampir** jägerin, und den anderen im _Bronze_ treffen”, antwortete Xander zögernd und versuchte, sich abermals an Spike vorbeizuschleichen.

Dieser war versucht, sein _Vampirgesicht_ aufzusetzen, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Er wollte den Jungen ja nicht gleich davon jagen, schließlich hatte er ja noch etwas mit ihm vor.

“Komm schon! Buffy hat doch sowieso keine Zeit für dich, du weißt schon ‚Mr. Trübsinn‘ leistet ihr mal wieder Gesellschaft.”

Bei der Erwähnung Angels huschte ein kaum merklicher Schatten über Xanders Gesicht, und Spike wusste, dass er voll ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

“Oh, wie ich sehe, bist auch du nicht sonderlich begeistert von unserem seelenvollen Retter der Nacht, aber macht ja nichts. Sieht ja so aus, als bleibt dir sein Anblick heute erspart.”

Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter, während die Anspannung bei Xander immer mehr anstieg. “Hast du etwa Angst vor mir?”

“Ich? Angst? Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?”

“Ach, war nur so ein Gefühl”, er blickte den Jungen ein paar Sekunden lang an und sprach dann weiter, “Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns beide heute zusammentun und uns einen schönen Abend machen?”

Xander starrte nur verächtlich zurück, oder zumindest versuchte er es. “Ich kann mir schon denken, was für dich unter einen ‚schönen Abend’ fällt, aber ich habe keine Lust mich in irgendeiner Form beißen oder anknabbern zu lassen, nicht mal, wenn die Sonnenallergie inklusive ist .”

“Wie schade”, schmollte Spike, “darf ich nicht einmal ein bisschen an deinem Hals lutschen?”

“Waaaaas?” quietschte Xander.

“Das bedeutet wohl ‚Nein’. Nichts kann man dir recht machen, dabei wollte ich doch nur nett zu dir sein.” Sein Schmollmund wurde immer ausgeprägter und schien langsam Wirkung zu zeigen. Irgendwie sah der Teenager langsam ziemlich schuldbewusst aus.

“Hmm, du könntest ja mit ins _Bronze_ kommen.”

“Da war ich heute schon, ist nicht viel los, und die Auswahl war auch nicht sonderlich berauschend.”

“Auswahl?”

“Ja, Auswahl. Anderes Wort für ‚Selektion’ oder ‚Auslese’.“ Spike grinste. „Hey, irgendwie muss sich ein Vampir ja ernähren!”

Das brachte ihm sofort einen weiteren schockierten Gesichtsausdruck Xanders ein. Menschen waren doch so einfach zu ängstigen, besonders diejenigen, die genau wussten, was man ihnen so alles antun konnte. Er ließ dem Jungen ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um sich zu erholen, nur um dann erneut einen Vorstoß zu wagen. “Was ist nun, kommst du jetzt mit?”

Xander blickte nachdenklich in Richtung des Haupteinganges des _Bronze_ und dann wieder zu seinem Gegenüber. Spike konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich die Zahnräder in Xanders Hirn bewegten, wie er angestrengt darüber nachdachte, ob er einen Sprint in Richtung _Bronze_ hinlegen sollte (bei dem er keine drei Schritte weit kommen würde) oder um Hilfe schreien (was ihm ein gebrochenes Genick einbringen würde) oder (Tataa!!) sich auf das gefährliche Spiel mit Spike einlassen sollte.

“Okay ...” kam es zögernd aus Xanders Richtung.

“Warum denn nicht gleich so?” Sprach's, schnappte sich den Jungen beim Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her in die entgegengesetzte Richtung des _Bronze_.

* * * * *

Als Xander hinter Spike durch die Nacht trottete, fragte er sich einmal mehr, warum er sich eigentlich auf das Spiel eingelassen hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er sich ja mit Buffy und den anderen im _Bronze_ treffen wollen, aber der blonde Vampir hatte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er auch nicht wirklich in Stimmung gewesen, sich heute Abend ins Getümmel des In-Clubs zu stürzen. Trotzdem war ihm nicht so ganz klar, warum er auf den Vorschlag von Spike eingegangen war.

Vermutlich lag es schlicht und einfach daran, dass er seinen Freunden und insbesondere Buffy endlich mal zeigen konnte, was eigentlich in ihm steckte. Dass auch er dazu fähig war, ein paar Dämonen und Vampire zu erledigen. Und Spike war genau der richtige Kandidat, um Buffy wirklich zu beeindrucken. Unwillkürlich tastete Xander nach dem spitzen Holzpflock, der sich in der Innentasche seiner Jacke befand und den er immer bei sich trug, seit dem Tag, als er zum ersten Mal mit Vampiren Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

Außerdem hatte ihm Spike ja auch keine andere Wahl gelassen, als mitzukommen, dementsprechend war der Vampir sogar selber schuld, wenn dieser Abend eine für ihn etwas unerwartete Wendung nehmen sollte. Trotzdem musste Xander sich eingestehen, dass ihm bei dem Gedanken, Spike in ein Häufchen Staub zu verwandeln, nicht ganz wohl war, denn Spike war einer der wenigen Vampire, die sich aus dem Dämonen-Einheitsbrei des Höllenschlundes abhoben. Es war immer einfach, einem Vampir, von dem man überhaupt nichts wusste, einen Pfahl ins Herz zu rammen. War letztendlich auch nichts anderes als Kakerlaken zu zertreten.

Xander musste unwillkürlich an Jesse denken – wenn damals nicht einer der anderen Gäste Jesse in seinen Pflock geschubst hätte ... Wäre er allein wirklich fähig gewesen, Jesse zu töten?

Spike war zwar nie Xanders Freund gewesen, aber einer dieser anonymen Vampire, die hinter jedem Grabstein lauerten, war er nun auch nicht.

Warum ihm diese Gedanken bezüglich Spike ausgerechnet jetzt kamen, konnte er sich nicht wirklich erklären. Erst recht nicht, wenn er sich an die früheren Zusammentreffen mit dem blond gefärbten Vampir und seiner Freundin Drusilla erinnerte. Alleine für sich waren die beiden erschreckend genug, aber zusammen waren sie die reinste Pest. Er musste sich einfach auf die negativen Aspekte konzentrieren, dann würde schon alles klappen.

“Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?”

“Mach die Augen auf, dann siehst du auch, wo wir hinlaufen”, war die Antwort, die Xander nicht wirklich beruhigte. Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, Spike so einfach die Führung übernehmen zu lassen? Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Er wusste ja nur zu gut, dass mit Spike nicht zu spaßen war. Der Vampir gehörte sicher nicht zu den Vampiren, die man leicht austricksen konnte. Im Gegenteil! Man musste eher aufpassen, dass man nicht ausgetrickst wurde. Das nächste Mal sollte er vielleicht erst einmal nachdenken, bevor er blindlings einem Plan folgte ... falls es noch ein nächstes Mal geben sollte.

Und überhaupt, sollte er mittlerweile nicht wissen, dass er diesen Job doch lieber Buffy oder eventuell Angel überlassen sollte?

Falls Spike ihm wirklich etwas antun wollte, dann hatte er nicht die geringste Chance. Nicht einmal auf Rettung durch Buffy konnte er hoffen, die amüsierte sich ja gerade im _Bronze_. Mit Angel. Nicht, dass sie da irgendeinen Gedanken an Xander verschwenden würde.

Doch für Selbstmitleid war es jetzt zu spät. Andererseits, falls Spike ihm wirklich etwas antun wollte, dann hätte er es doch schon längst tun können. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn aber auch nicht wirklich. Wer wusste schon, was der Vampir im Schilde führte?

Aber noch bestand ja die Chance, auch wenn sie nur sehr gering war, dass er Spike überlisten und ein für alle mal erledigen konnte. Vielleicht war das Glück ja in dieser Nacht auf seiner Seite. Wäre zur Abwechslung ja mal ganz nett.

Er war so tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht merkte, wie Spike stehen blieb, sich umdrehte und ihn anstarrte. Xander kam im letzten Moment zum Stillstand – kurz bevor er gegen den Vampir geknallt wäre - und ermahnte sich innerlich, seiner Umwelt mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

“Was?” fragte er unsicher, als er versuchte Spikes Blick auszuweichen.

“Wir sind da.”

Xander drehte sich skeptisch um seine eigene Achse. Viel war ja nicht zu sehen, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, war ihm allerdings nicht ganz klar. Wahrscheinlich eher letzteres. Weit und breit keine einzige lebende Seele, die Spike davon hätte abhalten können, ihn auszusaugen. Und an die Geschöpfe ohne Seele wollte er jetzt lieber gar keinen Gedanken verschwenden.

Sie befanden sich irgendwo am Nordrand des alten Friedhofes, und Xander konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, an diesem Ort schon einmal gewesen zu sein. Musste wohl während einer der vielen Vampir- beziehungsweise Dämonenjagden gewesen sein. Auf seiner rechten Seite konnte er eine mit Gräsern und Efeu überwachsene kleine Laube erkennen, in deren Richtung er nun von Spike gezogen wurde.

“Was soll das? Was machen wir hier?” fragte er, doch Spikes Antwort bestand nur aus einem diabolischen Grinsen.

Xander tastete nach seinem Holzpfahl und versuchte, ihn unauffällig aus seiner Jackentasche zu ziehen, während ihn der blonde Vampir immer noch in die Richtung der Laube zog. Jetzt oder nie! Kaum waren sie innerhalb der Gartenlaube, wurde Xander von Spike an die rechte Innenseite des Häuschens gedrückt. Xanders Augen weiteten sich, und sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrmals, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort herauskam. Er hatte den starken Verdacht, im Moment wie ein Frosch auszusehen - nicht, dass dieser Zustand etwas Ungewöhnliches für ihn gewesen wäre. Seine Finger schlossen sich krampfhaft um das Holz in seiner Hand. Er konnte zwar kein sinnvolles Wort herausbringen, aber wenigstens konnte er seine Chance ergreifen und versuchen, Spike endlich Geschichte werden zu lassen.

Xander nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und stieß zu ... doch unglücklicherweise waren die Reflexe des Vampirs besser als erwartet. Bevor das Holz Spikes Brust durchbohren konnte, hielt dieser auch schon Xanders Arm fest.

Xanders Gedanken rasten. Aber wie immer er sich auch drehte und wendete, ihm fiel kein Ausweg ein. Panik machte sich breit.

„Das ist aber nicht gerade die feine Art, Xander“, erklärte Spike, ein seltsames Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Findest du nicht, dass dafür eine Bestrafung angebracht wäre?“

Xander musste erschreckt feststellen, dass Spikes Gesicht immer näher zu kommen schien. Das war offensichtlich das Ende. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt.

Xander versuchte Spike auszuweichen, aber weiter zurück konnte er nicht, da die Wand hinter ihm den Fluchtweg versperrte, und in die andere Richtung hielt der Vampir ihm den Weg zum Ausgang des Häuschens versperrt.

“Spike ... das war doch nur ... nur ein k-kleiner Scherz unter Freunden”, stotterte er und versuchte erneut, von Spike wegzukommen.

“Unter Freunden? Wer sagt denn, dass ich dein Freund sein will?“

Spike grinste hinterhältig und machte währenddessen noch einmal ein paar Zentimeter gut. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen bedenklich nah. Zu nahe.

„Spiiiike“, quietschte Xander, „Es ist doch nichts passiert ... komm schon! Nur ein kleiner Spaß. Vampire verstehen doch Spaß, oder? Ich mach’s auch nie wieder. Ehrlich! Bitte, es war...“

Ein kühler Finger legte sich auf Xanders Lippen.

„Pssst. Du redest viel zu viel”, flüsterte der blonde Vampir, während er die letzte Distanz überbrückte. Und dann machte der Finger fordernden kühlen Lippen Platz.

So ziemlich alles hätte Xander erwartet, nur **das** nicht. Und noch weniger war er darauf gefasst, dass sich seine Lippen wie von selbst öffneten und Spikes Zunge Einlass gewährten. Auch die etwas südlicher gelegenen Regionen seines Körpers schienen durchaus interessiert an den derzeitigen Aktivitäten zu sein. Offensichtlich schien es seinen Körper nicht zu kümmern, dass es sich bei seinem Gegenüber um einen **Vampir** handelte.

Aber Sex mit Spike war wohl immer noch besser als Dinner mit Spike. Besonders, wenn er das Dinner darstellte. Vielleicht war das Glück heute doch auf seiner Seite?

Andererseits, wer wusste schon, ob Spike diese zwei Dinge strikt trennte? Vielleicht war das eine nur der Auftakt zum anderen.

Möglicherweise machte er sich aber auch zu viele Gedanken. Momentan war die Situation doch gar nicht mal so übel. Spike küsste ausgesprochen gut. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach auf die positiven Aspekte der Situation konzentrieren.

Mit einem letzten Zusammenpressen der Lippen löste Spike zu Xanders Leidwesen den Kuss und grinste ihn an, “Na? Hab ich dir zu viel versprochen?”

Xander konnte ihn jedoch nur verständnislos ansehen. Wann hatte Spike etwas versprochen? Aber offensichtlich hatte der Vampir keine Antwort erwartet, denn er war schon enthusiastisch dabei, Xanders Hemd zu öffnen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Xander mit nacktem Oberkörper dastand und leicht verdattert wahrnahm, wie Spike sich sofort auf seine Brustwarzen stürzte, sie mit seiner Zunge massierte und an ihnen abwechselnd saugte.

Der Teenager konnte ein Stöhnen nicht vermeiden, und obwohl in seinem Kopf die roten Warnleuchten angingen, ergab er sich seiner Lust und Spikes sehr talentierter Zunge. Das letzte, was er noch bewusst mitbekam, war, wie sie beide langsam die Wand hinab rutschten und es sich auf dem kalten Boden der Laube gemütlich machten.

* * * * *

 _Was für ein seltsamer Traum,_ dachte Xander, als er langsam aus dem Land der Träume auftauchte, _aber auch sehr erotisch._ Obwohl er nicht wirklich wusste, warum in seinem feuchten Traum ausgerechnet _Spike_ die Hauptrolle inne hatte. Allerdings schien dies im Moment nicht eine seiner größten Sorgen zu sein - denn sein Bett schien plötzlich wesentlich härter und kälter als gewohnt. Irgendwas war hier falsch …

Mit einem Schlag öffnete er seine Augen und setzte sich auf. Es war ihm bald klar, als er die Umgebung als die Gartenlaube aus seinem Traum erkannte, dass das alles wohl doch kein Traum gewesen sein konnte. Er saß auf dem Boden, unter ihm seine Kleidung, sein Hemd zusammengerollt zu einem Behelfskopfpolster, und zugedeckt war er mit Spikes dunklem langen Mantel.

Oh, Mann, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht ... und warum hatte Spike ihn nicht umgebracht oder ihn zu einem Vampir gemacht?

Doch diese Fragen mussten noch etwas warten, wie ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr bestätigte. Er war für die Schule schon viel zu spät dran, und er musste vorher noch nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen. Hastig sprang er auf, streifte sich seine Kleidung über den Körper, nahm Spikes Mantel an sich und stürmte nach Hause.

Mit etwa anderthalb Stunden Verspätung und in Spikes Mantel gehüllt, kam er schließlich in der Schule an. Es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn, für die restlichen paar Minuten Biologie noch in das Klassenzimmer zu stürzen und sich einen Verweis einzuhandeln, den er so oder so bekommen würde. Stattdessen machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Dort konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe über das Geschehene nachdenken.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die große Flügeltür zur Bibliothek, glücklicherweise konnte er Giles nicht entdecken. Er setzte sich auf die Treppe, die auf die Empore führte, lehnte seinen Kopf an das Geländer und fing an, sich den Kopf über Spike zu zermartern. Doch auch nach längerem Herumgrübeln war er einer überzeugenden Antwort nicht näher gekommen, als er es kurz nach dem Aufwachen gewesen war.

War das alles nur ein perverses kleines Spiel, das Spikes Langeweile entsprungen war? Oder hatte der Vampir tatsächlich etwas für ihn übrig? Wollte er eigentlich, dass Spike etwas für ihn übrig hatte?

“Hey, Xander, was machst du hier?”

Willows Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen nicht sehr produktiven Gedanken. “Ähm, h-hallo Willow.” war seine nicht gerade sehr intelligente Antwort.

“Was ist denn mit dir los? Und wo warst du denn gestern Abend?”

Er wusste nicht so recht, was er **darauf** antworten sollte. Er konnte ihr kaum die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Nein, das war definitiv nicht möglich. Zu viele intime Details. Sex mit einem Vampir und besonders mit Spike, war wirklich nicht das Thema, über das er sich mit Willow unterhalten wollte.

Doch bevor er noch antworten konnte, winkte Willow auch schon ab. “Ach, ich kann es mir denken. Dem riesigen Knutschfleck an deinem Hals nach zu urteilen.”

Unwillkürlich tastete seine Hand nach dem verräterischen Signal seiner Aktivitäten der vergangenen Nacht. Offensichtlich war Spikes Wunsch, an ihm zu lutschen doch noch in Erfüllung gegangen. Wie peinlich!

“Wer ist denn die Glückliche, wenn ich fragen darf?”

Xander konnte Willow nur geschockt anstarren, während sein Gehirn auf Hochtouren lief, um mit einer glaubwürdigen Antwort aufwarten zu können, die das weibliche Geschlecht und definitiv keine Vampire enthielt.

Diese Sache entwickelte sich wirklich zu einem Alptraum, obwohl die Nacht zuvor mehr als befriedigend für ihn gewesen war.

In diesem Moment betrat Oz das Zimmer und rettete Xander aus seiner misslichen Lage. Willow rannte sofort auf ihren Freund zu und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. Xander nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verschwand unbemerkt aus der Bibliothek. Obwohl nicht einmal ein Erdbeben die beiden Verliebten hätte stören können, so wie Willow und Oz sich anhimmelten.

Vor der Tür zur Bibliothek atmete Xander erst mal kräftig durch. Seine Gefühlswelt war, dank Spike, nun noch mehr durcheinander, als sie sowieso schon gewesen war. Aber was waren schon eine Gottesanbeterin und eine mumifizierte Inka-Prinzessin gegen einen männlichen Meistervampir? Er musste sich wohl damit abfinden, dass das Leben am Höllenschlund für ihn eine böse Überraschung nach der anderen in petto hatte.

Aber wenn er ehrlich war, wünschte er sich, dass sich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht irgendwann mal wiederholen würden.

Seine Hände fuhren über das glatte schwarze Leder von Spikes Mantel. Und wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, würde er nicht allzu lange darauf warten müssen.

* * * * *

Spike stand in einer dunklen Ecke des _Bronze_ und beobachtete Xander, der in seinen Ledermantel gehüllt war und sich mit dem Rest der Scoobies unterhielt. Der Vampir musste grinsen, als er an die äußerst produktive Nacht mit dem jungen Teenager dachte. Eine bedauernswerte junge Frau war ihm über dem Weg gelaufen, nachdem er die Gartenlaube verlassen hatte, und er hatte seine Chance auf ein verspätetes Essen wahrgenommen.

Eigentlich hatte ja Xander auf der Speisekarte gestanden, aber Spike hatte es sich dann doch anders überlegt. Der Junge hatte ihn überrascht, als er versucht hatte Spike einen Pfahl ins Herz zu rammen, zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Spike nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte. Xander Harris hatte wohl doch mehr Mumm in den Knochen, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte.

Und der Sex war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen. Hinterher, die Wärme des neben ihm liegenden, völlig erschöpften, Jungen genießend, hatte er lange überlegt, ob er Xanders Blut trinken sollte oder nicht. Und er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Xander wahrscheinlich zu schade war, um einer der 08/15-Gefolgsvampire zu werden. Der Junge hatte Potential. Spike beschloss, ihn noch ein wenig zu beobachten. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, ein neues Childe zu zeugen. Einen würdigen Gefährten im Kampf gegen die Jägerin. Und es wäre bestimmt sehr vorteilhaft, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der so viel über Buffy wusste wie Xander. Ob Buffy es fertig bringen würde, ihn zu töten? Spike musste grinsen.

Aber noch war es nicht so weit. Erst musste er noch ein wenig mehr über Xander erfahren, etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Und Xander schien ihm nicht ganz abgeneigt zu sein - eine Tatsache, die Spike äußerst interessant fand - wenn er öffentlich in Spikes Mantel herumlief. Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass Spike ihm seinen Mantel einfach überlassen würde. Er hatte ihn zwar letzte Nacht absichtlich liegen lassen, um einen guten Grund zu haben, zurückzukommen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es sich um ein Geschenk für außerordentliche geleistete Dienste handelte. Auch wenn Xander sich eigentlich etwas verdient hatte.

In der Ferne hob Xander seinen Kopf und blickte in seine Richtung. Obwohl er sich sicher war, dass der Junge ihn hier nicht entdecken konnte, hatte er dennoch das Gefühl, er würde ihn direkt anblicken. Ein Schauer durchströmte seinen Körper, als er die dunklen Augen des jungen Mannes sah.

Unwillkürlich trat er ein paar Schritte aus seiner dunklen Ecke hervor, gerade weit genug, dass sein Gesicht vom Licht der Lampen beschienen wurde. Er grinste den Teenager an, als der ihn entdeckte. Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, hatte er vielleicht doch nicht erwartet, dass Spike sich in dieser dunklen Ecke befand. Spike hob eine Augenbraue und nickte dann mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ausgang. Nach Xanders Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, würde er vor dem Club nicht allzu lange auf sein Lustobjekt warten müssen.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter als er hörte wie hinter ihm jemand das _Bronze_ verließ. Er drehte sich um.

„Hi, Xander.“

Ende


End file.
